


EOS

by Yarol2075



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yarol2075/pseuds/Yarol2075
Summary: EOS is concerned before the Zero-X mk 2 launches.  John sets her straight.
Relationships: John Tracy & EOS
Kudos: 13





	EOS

"You're leaving me behind?" EOS queried, a flicker of yellow entering her circling avatar.

"Someone has to watch the planet," John said as he finished with the last of the security patches, "The GDF has requested that you be command central for the R.O.Bots while we're gone."

"You will come back?" And the yellow was steady now.

Ah, so that was it. John closed his eyes with a sad smile.

"We're going to do our best to, but there are always risks," he said gently, "but I feel better knowing that if we don't, you will be carrying on International Rescue's mission. Everything we love is in your hands."

He reached out and touched EOS' 'face'.

"You've come so far, EOS, and I am so incredibly proud of you."

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if they're taking EOS with them, but I'd like to think she's become part of the backbone of IR and will carry on for them.


End file.
